mY bROKEN bELLA
by lightning strikes 101
Summary: Set in new moon, a broken bella begins to find hope when jacob demands to see the old bella. but with the volturi demanding a visit, with death hanging on top of their heads and with a secret that will destroy them, will bella continue to hope or be lost?


**Hey guys!! k, this is my first jacob-bella fic. Hope i did it justice. Set in New Moon, when for the first time, Bella visits Jacob. kk, R&R - i will only update this if i get more than 5 reviews. It is seriously NOT much. anywayz, yeah, i know i havent updated ANY of my other stories, but...dunno. Review em and i will.**

**Chapter 1**

My heart leapt to my throat as I watched the red truck drive into my driveway – could it really be her?

I jumped down from atop the stairs and didn't even flinch when I landed on my knees, skidding across the wooden floor. But seriously, why would I care about that feeble injury when _she_ was there – Bella. I mean did it really mean anything that I had only known her properly for, what was it? Three days? Each day stretching on to eternity? Nah! Who cares about gaps in time? I was in love with her and had been the moment that I had laid eyes on her beautiful albino face.

'Hi, Bella!' I yelled out energetically as I popped my head into the side window.

'Jacob,' she replied, smiling at the sight of _me _but at once I knew that something was wrong with her, her smile seemed…I dunno. As if she hadn't smiled for years and she didn't know how. Was that even possible – yes it was, I could tell. She was hurt and this hurt me. What was wrong with her?

And then I looked into her eyes and I knew- it was clear as the grass was green. She missed him and she was hurting over him.

How dare he do this to her? Well, at least I was there to fix it and I would – even if I died trying, quite literally. 'Come in,' I said and she jumped out of her truck and walked besides me towards my house. Huh. I wonder what Billy's reaction would be to seeing her? He hadn't liked the idea of her dating that, as he called it "a cold one". Trash, I swear it's all trash. I mean, come on, AS IF that's true, I mean, they felt cold and looked cold and beautiful at the same time but how could they exist in this world? It was impossible.

'Hi Bella,' my father greeted her and I was amazed at his warm greeting. Wow. Well, at least he accepts her now.

A silence descended on us then and I decided to break it up as I could tell that my Bella was starting to get a little bit too anxious.

'So, wanna see the car I'm making?' I asked her energetically and my heart belly flopped into my throat as she gave a beautiful smile my direction.  
'Cya Bills,' I called out before grabbing her and practically dragging her along to the garage outside. As I reached it I let go of her hand and looked back at her face. It was…haunted. Wait…was it? The second I took to take it in she had changed her facial expression to a happy smile. _Great! Now I'm seeing things!!_

'So…uh…how have you been Jacob?' I heard her tentative voice ask me and I shuddered at her politeness. 'Come off it Bells! Must you really be polite with me?' I saw her flinch and I instantly cursed my stupidity. She had suffered and what was I doing? Only adding to her pain!! Stupid, stupid me!

'Hey, Bells!! Come check this out!' my quick change of subject didn't work out as well as it could, seeing as she still looked…dead.

I had to fix her up…and quick! I could tell that she was close to losing her balance on the tightrope and I wanted to make sure that I was there to catch her when she fell.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and no sooner had I looked out the window to see what time it was, did I note the throbbing black clouds surrounding La Push. Hmmm…I had to get Bella home – quickly.

'Bells, you wanna go home now?' I looked up at her and I froze, my heart plummeting to the bottom of my stomach.

She was shrouded in darkness, and it highlighted her cheekbones, bringing them out…too much. And the skin underneath them…why hadn't I noticed how hollow she was!! There were lines on her forehead and she looked…aged - as if she had been forced to suffer for the world's sins on her shoulders, forced to carry them endlessly. And then I looked into her eyes, more like forced my self to look into them. They were…lifeless. Sucked out of them was the laughter, the happiness, the innocence that I once knew her to carry around with her. They were plain brown now. Cold (_LIKE HIM!!!)_… Emotionless and…_I HAD TO DO SOMETHING NOW!!!!!!!!_


End file.
